Sparrow and Poppy
by VickyT36
Summary: This tells the story of how Sparrow and Poppy got married and had their first two kids.
**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another ever after high fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Sparrow and Poppy  
**

After graduating from Ever After High, Poppy O'Hair went to beauty school, and Sparrow Hood went to community college. There Poppy learned how to better do hair, and Sparrow got an education, while he still played his music.

After graduating, Poppy opened up her own hair salon, and Sparrow got hired to perform at places, and taught music at the town community center. Each were happy they were finally doing what they loved.

 **Five years later**

At Poppy's salon, she was doing her sister's hair. "And there." she said. Holly got out of the chair, and looked in the mirror. "I love it, great job as usual, sis." said Holly. "Thanks." said Poppy. Then there was a tiny cry.

Holly and Poppy went over to chair, and Holly picked up a little baby out of his carrier. "Hey, William, it's okay, Mommy's here." cooed Holly. Holly had given birth to a little boy last month, making her a mother, and Poppy an aunt.

"He's so adorable." said Poppy. "You think you might have one of these one day?" asked Holly. Poppy blushed. "Holly, please." she said. "Hey look, is that Sparrow." said Holly. Poppy looked outside, and saw Sparrow putting up fliers.

When she first saw him, she couldn't believe it was him, he looked great. "Let's go say hi, we haven't seen him in years." said Poppy. The sisters went outside, and up to Sparrow. "Sparrow Hood." said Holly.

Sparrow looked at saw the O'Hair sisters. "Holly and Poppy O'Hair, long time no see." he said. "It's nice to see you, how you been?" asked Poppy. "Been okay, been performing some gigs, teaching music at the community center." he explained.

"That's great." said Holly, then William fussed a little bit. "And who's this?" asked Sparrow. "This is my son, William." Holly introduced. "He's a cute little guy, anyway I'm gonna be doing a gig in the Enchanted Forest tonight, you guys are welcome to come if you want." said Sparrow.

"Sounds great, we'll be there." said Poppy. "Great, see you there." said Sparrow, leaving. As he walked off, Holly noticed that her sister was staring at him. "Earth to Poppy." said Holly. "What?" she asked.

"Some old feelings coming back?" Holly teased. She knew that Poppy had had a crush on Sparrow back in high school. "No." said Poppy blushing. As Sparrow put up the other fliers advertising his show, he thought about Poppy.

He hadn't seen her since graduation, and she looked great.

* * *

That night in the Enchanted Forest, people gathered around for the concert. When Sparrow and his band came on stage the rocked the forest. And all the time Poppy was in the audience, she couldn't take her eyes off Sparrow.

He'd certainly aged well. When the song ended, Sparrow spotted Poppy in the audience, and gave her a wink, which made Poppy blush. When the show was over, everyone cleared out, but before Poppy could leave, Sparrow stopped her.

"Hey, Poppy, you enjoy the show?" he asked. "Yeah, great music." said Poppy. "And I was wondering, would you want to get some coffee and catch up sometime?" asked Sparrow. "Yes, I'd like that." answered Poppy.

So the next afternoon, Poppy and Sparrow met up at the cafe. "So what've you been up to?" asked Sparrow. "Well, I've been to beauty school, and now I own my own salon." explained Poppy. "That's cool, you were always doing hair back in high school." said Griffin.

"Yeah, it's really great, how are you liking your job?" asked Poppy. "It's great, I mean doing gigs is nice, but it feels good to teach music." said Griffin. When they finished their coffee, they agreed they'd have to meet up again sometime.

And meet up they did, they went to dinner, the movies, walks in the park, and soon Poppy and Sparrow became boyfriend and girlfriend. After about six months of dating, Sparrow was ready for the big question.

At a concert he was doing at Apple and Daring's castle all their old classmates were there, and it was also where he was going to ask. When the music ended, he spoke into the microphone. "Thank you everyone. Before I get off the stage I have something important to say." he said.

Everyone listened up. "I've been really happy lately, and it's all because of a special woman, namely Poppy O'Hair." he said, and with that a spotlight shined on Poppy, and she waved to everyone. "She's a great person as you all already know, and there's something I really want to ask you, Poppy."

The screen above the stage showed Sparrow up close, and he pulled out a small black box with a diamond engagement, which made everyone in the audience gasp, especially Poppy. "Poppy O'Hair will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

Time seemed to stand still, as all eyes went on Poppy. Then finally the silence broke. "Yes, yes I will!" she shouted. She hurried up on stage, and Sparrow put the ring on her finger, and the two kissed with everyone applauded.

* * *

A few months later, everyone gathered at the wedding of Sparrow Hood and Poppy O'Hair. Sparrow stood at the alter in his black and green tuxedo with Dexter, Daring, and Hunter as his groomsmen.

Holly acted as her sister's maid of honor, and Raven and Ashlynn as her bridesmaids. In the seats were all their classmates, and in the front row were Maid Marion and Robin Hood on Sparrow's side, and on Poppy's side was Rapunzel who was holding baby William.

When the piano player started playing "Here Comes the Bride", everyone stood up and watched Poppy walk down the aisle in her white wedding dress. When she reached the alter, she gave her bouquet to Holly, and faced Sparrow.

After words from the priests it was finally time. "Do you Sparrow Hood, take Poppy O'Hair to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" asked the priest.

"I do." said Sparrow. "And do you Poppy O'Hair, take Sparrow Hood to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" he asked. "I do." said Poppy.

"I pronounce this couple, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." said the priest. The two kissed, and everyone clapped. It was the happiest day of the twos' live.

* * *

 **3 years and nine months later  
**

Poppy and Sparrow were at Ever After Hospital. Poppy was currently having their first child, and Raven was delivering the baby. "Almost there, Poppy just one more." said Raven. Poppy pushed, and held Sparrow's hand.

Soon the heard a baby crying, "It's a boy." said Raven. The two were in pure bliss, especially when Bunny came with their new baby boy all cleaned up. "Oh, Sparrow's he's beautiful." said Poppy, as she held her new son.

"He's perfect." said Sparrow. "He looks just like you." said Poppy. It was true, the baby boy had Sparrow's features. "What should we name him?" asked Sparrow. "How about, Griffin?" suggested Poppy. "That's perfect, Griffin Hood." said Poppy.

This was the second happiest day of the couple's lives.

* * *

 **1 year and nine months later  
**

Sparrow held one-year-old Griffin's hand as the two walked down the hospital hallway. Poppy had just given birth to their second child, and after the baby was born, Sparrow picked up Griffin from his grandparents, and took him to the hospital.

"You ready to meet your new baby sister, Griffin?" asked Sparrow. "Yeah." said Griffin, in his baby voice. The two walked into the hospital room, and Poppy was in bed holding her new baby girl. "Hey, buddy, I missed you." said Poppy, as Griffin climbed onto the bed.

"This is your little sister, Griffin." introduced Sparrow. The baby looked more like Poppy, and had strands of brown hair. Griffin looked curiously at the baby, but then he kissed on her nose gently. "Aww, he already loves her." said Poppy.

"Yeah, you've got a big responsibility being a big brother buddy." said Sparrow. The family snuggled together, this was the third best day of the couple's lives.

 **The End, plz review and comment (plus, I didn't add Zack because his birth story is in Ever After Elementary)**


End file.
